Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a keyboard and, more specifically, to a waterproof keyboard.
Description of the Related Art
In a conventional keyboard configured at an electronic device (such as a tablet computer), an elastic conduction switch is disposed on a membrane circuit and a keycap is disposed on the conduction switch. The conduction switch is triggered by pressing the keycap and enables a corresponding keying circuit of the membrane circuit, and then a keying signal corresponding to the keystroke is sent out. Usually, the membrane circuit is below the keycap. When liquid is spilt onto the keyboard accidentally, the liquid would flow to the membrane circuit through the gap(s) between the keycaps and the circuit is easily damaged.
Additionally, a scissor-type positioning structure is configured to enable the keycap to move up and down within a certain distance. A supporting plate is mounted below the membrane circuit for installing a frame of the scissors structure thereto. However, in such a way, many holes are required to be formed at the membrane circuit for the frame to pass through these holes to install the scissors structure. The layout of the membrane circuit becomes complex.